


[Podfic] Not in Haste

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Falling In Love, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Not in Haste" by MerfillyRead for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020 "In their shoes" for flowerparrishAuthor's original summary:Nile and Andy finding their place.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Not in Haste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not in Haste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175166) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:01:04
  * **File Size:** 1 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10FTeYdcVShDXhNNg7eQ3knuWM4-KoJSj/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Not in Haste_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175166)
  * **Author:** [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona




End file.
